parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 6.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Toad: Oh... Thomas! Duck was looking for you. He lives in that house with the spinning roof. He asked me to tell you to go meet him at his house. I was just about to go look for you, but here you are! It's rare for Duck to call somebody over to his house... He's a bit eccentric. Even when he has visitors, it's rare for him to come out of the house at all. * Thomas: Okay, I will. ON DUCK'S DOOR * Duck: Montague is out!! TRIES AGAIN Why do you keep on knocking? OPENS THE DOOR What the...? Why is someone sleeping in front of my house? Wait a minute... That face seems verrry familiar to me... Oh! Maybe... No... Yes! It must be! You're Thomas! I've been waiting for you! You should've come earlier! Well, you're here now. Come in. * Thomas: Okay. (opens the door and walks inside with Speedy following) * Duck: Where to begin...? My name...is Duck. When I was reading the stars the other day, an oracle came to me. What I discovered is very important, and it concerns you. But, before I tell you about it, there are other things of which I must speak. It is a very long story, but I'll try to shorten it. Where should I start...? It was in the old days. One of my ancestors was up on Shooting Star Summit and as usual..... ......but one day it happened. ...suddenly...a great... ...appeared and I... ...standing face to face... Then, the faraway.... the plous... was....raised me up... .....was amazing.. ..I was still so young then.. I believed in ......... But....our hearts were..... ........... and........... .....then.... ...........so...... ........ ................... ..... .......... ... .......... NODS OFF ........ ................... ..... .......... ... .......... ............................. ................. ....................... ....... ............... ....................... ............. ........................... ..and that is all that matters. Huh?! Hey, Thomas! Were you listening to me? * Thomas: Huh? Who? What?! Oh, sorry. Yes, I was. * Duck: Oh...all right. ...So, anyway, that is why I am able to help you. If you get lost during your adventure, you can come to me. I can predict the path you should take for a small price. Right now, your main goal must be to save Princess Emily as quickly as is humanly possible, but... according to my second sight, your path must first take you to the great fortress of the Truck Bros. To reach the Koopa Bros. Fortress, head east on the road in front of the Toad House. GOES TO THE ROAD TO FIND SOME ODD-LOOKING TOADS * Toad #1: You don't wanna go out there. It's way too dangerous. * Toad #2: Going to Koopa Bros. Fortress would be a huge mistake. * Toad #3: Definitely. Definitely don't go. * Toad #4: Most of all, though, you shouldn't go ask old man Merlon for help. That would be really bad news for us...I mean, for you! Don't even think about it! GOES TO GET MERLON * Thomas: Duck! * Duck: Come again? Strange Toads blocking the east side of Toad Town? That shouldn't be... That's ridiculous! Such a thing has never been heard of! Never! I'll get to the bottom of this. Follow me over there. I'll see what's going on. * Toad #1: I told you that you can't pass! * Toad #2: Take off! * Duck: Hmmmm! You aren't Toads, are you?! * Toad #3: Um...we don't know what you're talking about. * Toad #4: Yeah, what gives? Ask anyone! We're just cute, ordinary Toads hanging out. * Duck: Reveal your true selves! USES MAGIC ON THEM * Truck Bros: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! * Duck: Hmph! Just as I thought. You're the Truck Bros.!! * Truck Bros: How... How'd you guess it was us? We were perfectly disguised!! Shucks! Black! Yellow! Green! We retreat!! ...for now... RUN AWAY * Duck: Thomas, those imposters were none other than the Truck Bros. You must pursue them to their hideout, the Truck Bros. Fortress. Oh, Thomas, there's one part of your fortune I haven't revealed. To get to the Truck Bros. Fortress, you'll need help from two other friends to help you. This is a strange portent. In Elephant Village, you might find something that will clear it up. I must return home now. * Duck goes home, Thomas blows his whistle and buys four items wiIth Speedy in his cab and sets off with eight of Edward's freight cars and Toad toward the Koopa village to get the Dizzy badge. As he arrives at the first side, he kicks a tree, and pushes a button to activate a bridge, but puffs quickly across to the other side of the hill * Thomas: Hmm... I wonder what the koopas want. (picks up some shells and takes it to all the koopas, who put all of them on and thank him) * Koopa: Oh, you're the best! Thank you very much! Thanks Thomas! * GOES TO FIND SAID "BLUE-SHELLED KOOPA" * Timothy Q. Mouse: (with Dumbo) Who's there? I'm kind of busy right now! What!? Wait... Could it be...?! Aren't you Thomas!? You are! My name's Timothy Q. Mouse, and this is Dumbo! Oh, we're so psyched to meet you! Us meeting here has gotta be fate or something. I need a huge favor... I hope you'll help me out. This wild Fuzzy took Dumbo's hat and collar, which, next to our life, is the most important thing I have. Dumbo can't come without his hat and collar, period. Way too embarrassing. The problem is, the Fuzzies are too fast for me to catch alone. So if you don't mind, can you help me get my shell back? I'm begging you! * Thomas: Okay, I will. * Speedy: Hey, Mario. It looks like he's in a bad way. We ought to help him out. Kooper: The Fuzzy that took my shell is just inside my house. I'll guard the door while you grab him like: Whump! GOES IN TO CATCH THE FUZZY * Fuzzy: Meeeooooooork! CHASES FUZZY OUT OF THE HOUSE AND BEHIND THE VILLAGE FUZZY JUMPS IN A TREE Meeeooork! Meork! Come get it if you can! Nyeah, nyeah! Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding? CORRECTLY GUESSES Meee-ooh? Not bad, chump! But that was just a warm-up! Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding? MAKES ANOTHER CORRECT GUESS York!? Meeoork? You got me twice!? Must've been luck! Now I'm serious! Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding? ONCE AGAIN, GUESSES CORRECTLY Meeeeooooooh, noooo!!! I give! Uncle! Here, take the stupid shell! You're too tough for me. I won't be bad anymore, I promise. ...Maybe. GOES TO GIVE THE STUFF BACK TO DUMBO, AND GETS STOPPED BY TIMOTHY Q. MOUSE AND DUMBO AFTER WALKING LEFT * Timothy Q. Mouse: Thomas! There you are! I realized I have to take a stand against these Fuzzies! If I can't get my own shell, I'll lose my reputation! I don't even care that I have no shell on! I'm gonna show these Fuzzies what's what! * Goombario: We already got the stuff back for Dumbo. RETURNS THE HAT AND COLLAR * Dumbo: Oh, yes! Yes! This is my shell, all right! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Got my shell back! Uh-huh! You're the greatest, Thomas! I owe you big time! * Speedy: Good to hear you're happy. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Say, Thomas... I have an idea... Do you happen to know Professor Mr. Jumbo? * Thomas: Really? * Speedy: Naturally he's an elephant who's a professor of archaeology. He's also known as an explorer. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Right! Well, I live next to him. I've been admiring Professor Kolorado ever since I was in my egg! Nothing would make me happier than traveling the world, solving mysteries like he does! So... Do you think.. Could I... Please take me with you, Thomas! I'll help! We'll join your team, Thomas. * Dumbo: I agree with Timothy. * Thomas: That's great. Let's go! We've done it! We're over the border and... mission accomplished! (Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, and Dumbo set off) Off we go again! (heads onward toward The Truck Bro Fortress castle) Category:Daniel Pineda